Sarah the Wolf Goddess
by FemaleAlpha18
Summary: Sarah, a half-wolf goddess half-human girl is found by wolf gods and raised in the way of wolves at the age of 10, then at the age of 15 she is found by Remus and Severus. Takes place before the 5th movie. RL/SB/OC/SS. Foursome and nosy Molly-bashing.
1. Chapter 1 Introdutions

Chapter 1 Introductions.

My name is Sarah. I'm a wolf goddess and this is my story. I'm going to tell you about my birth and my family then after that how my life went to the wolves and how I met the two loves of my life because of it.

I was born in a cabin in the Bipin forest around the 25th of June in 1980 in the middle of the night and on the night of a full moon. My forest is where it hardly ever sees summer and is almost always winter and the snow was the most purest white of all. When the sun is upon the snow early in the morning in makes it shine like little diamonds. A couple miles away out of my forest was a village but my parents and me hardly ever went into town so we don't know a lot of people there.

My mother and father loved me dearly, raised me to be respectful and honest. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. Until one day when I was 9, I grew wolf ears and a tail and fangs, sharp as knives. The night before I had a dream and in it I saw myself turn into an enormous wolf, white as the snow in my forest, and howl to the moon along with other wolves around me, before I felt pain on my head and backside and in my mouth and fell into the darkness known as unconsciousness.

When I woke up I felt something twitch on my head. I felt up there and felt something that didn't belong. I ran to the bathroom and screamed when I saw two white ears sticking out from my head in the mirror and my eyes had turn from their once hazel to deep purple. I tried pulling them off but when I did all I felt was pain from pulling. When I screamed I also saw to fangs sticking out of my mouth and poked them with my thumb only to have a small cut on it. I heard a swish from behind and not only saw my parents behind me with a look of pure horror upon their faces but also a long white tail sticking out from my pajama pants. I looked to my parents and cried and my mother rushed to me and hugged my tightly to her.

My father had yet to move he just stood there and looked at me. I looked deep into his eyes and pleaded silently to still love me. He sigh and walked over, I stood in fear of rejection, and yelped in surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug like my mother had done. I hugged back just as tightly and he whispered in my ear, "Wolf ears or not you are my daughter and I love you just the same." I smiled and cried tears of relief.

The next few months were a little tough, my tail kept knocking stuff over ever time I turned around, my mother cut a small hole in all my pants so my tail could go through and it would be more comfortable. I kept getting weird craving for raw meat and it would get so bad that I would go out and hunt deer just for that type of meat. My father thought that my hunting could help us through out the cold seasons and so we worked together when it came to hunting to find food and fur for clothes.

After everything got back to almost normal for my family and me until it was my 10th birthday and a letter came for me saying I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My parents said it was my decision and I decided not to go for fear of being made fun of cause of my ears and tail.

So life went on until that horrifying day when the people from the village came and saw my ears and tail. They called me a demon and the devil's spawn and killed my parents and burned our house to the ground. My father and mother's dying words to me were, "Run Sarah, run deep into the forest and never return to here, also never forget what you are and always know that we love you no matter what." I nodded and gathered up my bag that they had packed for me as an emergency bag and ran deep into the woods with the villagers coming after me. I ran and ran until my feet started to bleed and I was panting so hard I was surprised I could still breathe. When I couldn't hear the villagers anymore I stopped for a few minutes to relax.

Unfortunately I didn't know about the man sneaking up behind me until I felt a knife at my throat and the second it was there it was gone and all I heard was a muffled scream and growling. I slowly turned and saw the man being devoured by 4 wolves. I heard another growl from behind me and turned to see a large black wolf walk toward me, I also noticed it was a lot bigger than the ones having a feast behind me. It also had another wolf by it's side and a brown-grey one, and all thought it was also bigger than the others it was still smaller than the black one meaning it must be it's mate or child.

The black wolf walked toward me and I closed my eyes waiting to become its meal. However I didn't feel any biting but I heard instead it sniffing me. I opened my eyes and saw it looking at the brown-grey wolf and it seem to nod it'd head as if giving permission. Then out of nowhere I hear a strong male voice and it says to me, "Young one," I look to the wolf and saw it nod, as if telling me it's him who speaks, "We are wolf gods and we can tell you are to be one as well but also you smell of human meaning you are half wolf god and half humane. A rare type of being that only comes by every thousand years." I stared in awe at the wolf god before me before I kneeled down in front of it. I head him chuckle and another voice came to my ears, except this one was a female and also strong, "Little one do not kneel before us for we should be the ones kneeling to you for you will be our leader one day." I looked up at the black wolf but he pointed his muzzle to the brown-grey wolf beside him. I looked into the gentle eyes of the brown-grey one and heard it speak again.

"I am Nakita and this is my mate and alpha of our pack Nova." She points her nose to the four wolves that approached and said, "And these are our children. My sons, Alo, the dark brown one and first born," the one on the far left nodded to show me which is which, "Pallaton, the light grey one and second born," the one on the far right nodded, "And my daughters, Magena, the light brown one and third born," the one next to Alo nodded, "And Koko, the dark black one and the last born." And the one next to Pallaton nodded her head. "H-hello there." I stammered in a weak voice and then looked to Nova and said in a stronger voice "My name is Sarah and I'm 10 years old." He looked at me and then started to turn and walk away but stopped before he disappeared into the dark of the night and looked back at me as he lowered to the ground and said, "Hop on young one, I'll take you back with us and raise you as one of my own until your come to the age of 15 then you will go out and live on your own." I slowly made my way over and carefully climbed on his back and off we went into the night never to be seen by humans ever again.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2 Meeting

After 5 years I was turning 15 in a week and now I know everything I needed to know to survive on my own, but unfortunately my second parents died soon after I turned 13 because some hunters came after us thinking we were regular wolves and wanted our fur. We ran for miles but the hunters never let up so my parents told Alo to take my sibling and me and get us to safety. While running to safety we heard a gunshot and that was the last we ever saw them.

Hours later Alo and Pallaton went looking and when they came back they told us of how they found two pools of blood and our parents scent all over them along with humans. I couldn't help but cry over the loss. They were my second pair of parents I had lost. My sibling let me mourn and after 3 days they told me how I was going to have to become the alpha. I was confused; I thought Alo would be the alpha, being the first born, but apparently me being half-wolf god and half-human I was above a first born when it comes to becoming an alpha. So I took on the alpha role and after 2 years finally got it down pat.

I was now currently sitting on Koko's back as her; Pallaton and I were patrolling our territory borders back in Bipin forest and there we were going to stay for another 2 years before moving on to another spot.

We also now had some new pack members that became mates to my siblings. There was Donoma who we first me and became a mate to Alo. She's a white grey wolf and is almost as big as Alo. They have two pups, Adsila, which mean blossom cause she was born right when the flowers of the field she was in blossomed, is brown and white and Ahote, which mean restless one cause after he was born he wouldn't stop moving around, not even in his sleep, is dark grey. They are 7 months old now and will begin training to hunt and fight to protect.

After the pups were born Hototo came along. He dark grey also but darker than Ahote. He mated with Magena and 2 months later she got pregnant and had four pups. Hania, which mean spirit warrior, because like the name, he has the spirit of a warrior, is dark brown. Huyana, which means falling rain because she was born during a heavy rain storm, is brown. Istas, which means snow cause she like her sister was born during a heavy snow storm, is light grey. And finally, Etu, which means sun cause he was born right when the sun came up, is a regular grey. They are 5 months and will also be soon training along with their cousins.

I myself had grown after 5 years. My hair was longer along with my tail. I had outgrown my regular clothes, so when I hunter I skinned the animals I killed and made all new clothes for me. My wolf senses were growing to. I could smell what my family smelt and saw and hear just like them too.

So back to patrolling. We were almost to the end when we caught an unfamiliar scent. It was both wolf and human like me but also not like me. We went to check it out and we found two men sitting in the clearing, butt naked I might add, talking. When I laid eyes on them I couldn't help but feel some sort of funny feeling in my chest as I watched them both.

One was short skinny and scared all over; he also looked sickly and was pale and had sandy blonde hair and three scars across his face. The other one was bigger more muscular and paler than the scarred one, he had greasy looking black hair but the air around him didn't smell greasy so it must just look like that for some reason. The one thing that stood out about him was his nose; it was huge and crooked, but adorable all the same.

As we watched them my sibling stomachs grumbled and I signaled them to go hunt. They protested of course but the one good thing about being alpha I can make them go hunt whether they want to or not. So off they went quietly as possible, so as not to alert of our new guests. I climb up into a tree to watch them from a better view. Little did I know that the branch I was on was a weak one even thought it looked strong. So of course it breaks and I land in front of these two men and quickly get into a defensive crouch with my own hand made knife pulled out and in stabbing position.

They quickly stand and look me over and then look at each other the big nosed man nods and the scarred man walks forward with his hands out as a sign of peace. I relax a bit but not enough to get out of my crouch.

"Hello. What's your name? I'm Remus," He says in a soft voice as he points to himself. "And this is my partner Severus." He points to the man behind him. I stare at them, wondering if I should answer them or not. "Do you speak english or speak at all?" He asks again. "Y-yes I can speak." I said timidly. He smiles and asks again, "And your name?" I look thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Sarah." He smiles bigger and looks behind him at Severus. He also has a small smile and nods his head at me. I smile a little and slowly come out mf my crouch. For awhile all we do is stare at each other, not sure what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3 Convincing

Chapter 3 Convincing

After about 30 minutes of staring at each other I finally got the courage to ask, "So what are you two doing in my forest?" They looked confused for a moment before Severus finally spoke up asking, "Your forest?"

"Yes my forest. I've lived here for 12 years and was born in these woods 15 years ago. My family and I took claim of this forest long ago and will keep claim over it, even after we leave this forest to go to another." I said in a dominate voice. They looked back at each other and had another silent conversation. Remus looked back at me and said, "And are you here with your family or are you alone?"

"My family is-" Before I could finish Koko and Pallaton jumped out from behind me and stood protectively in front of me with hackles raised and baring their fangs. Remus and Severus jumped back while I stood there watching. "Well here's half of my family." I said. "They are your family? Wolves?" Remus exclaimed loudly, which made Koko and Pallaton growl even more loudly.

"Lower you voice when speaking to me in front of them. Show respect for an alpha. They can smell the scent of wolf on you both and won't take kindly to any wolf or human disrespecting me." I said in a commanding tone. "My apologies. But why do you live with wolves? Where are your parents? Or your other relatives?" Remus asked many questions when he's nervous, I could tell.

I smiled and said in a soft calm voice, "My Parents died when I was 10. Killed by the people of the village near by. They were also only children, both of them. I ran into the forest after they died telling me to get away from the villagers, to live. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear them chasing me anymore; unfortunately I didn't hear one of them sneak behind me and in result he held a knife to my throat only to be pulled away by these guys." I reached down and pet my siblings on their head trying to sooth them. It worked.

They went and sat on each side of me but still on guard in case something happened. "Their parents offered to raise me in the ways of the wolf until I turned 15, but when I was 13 we were attacked by hunters and they died making sure we got away and lived." I had tears in my eyes from remembering that horrible night, but I didn't let any fall. "I soon after became alpha and to this day have been alpha of my family for 2 years now."

Remus whispered something to Severus and he nodded. Severus looked to me and said, "We would like to offer you a place were you can come and learn and be with people your own age and species." "No." I said immediately. "Why not. It's a great opportunity to learn and socializes and-" "No." I interrupted him. "I will not go near other humans. Not now, not ever. I will never forgive them for what they did to my birth parents and my wolf parents. No I hate all humans. And speaking of not going near humans I think it's best you leave and never return. And if you try to come back to convince me you'll be sorry." I said in a threatening voice and then hopped onto Pallaton's back and we took off, leaving behind two confused and sad men.

We ran for a long time till we got back to everyone and I went off to my hide away spot, a big meadow filled with a lot of beautiful wild flowers, to think. I thought for hours about what to do. I mean I want to be with them and learn about those two but I don't want to be around a lot of humans. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see Alo walking up next to me and lays down so his head is level with mine. I knew Koko and Pallaton had told everyone else what had happened.

"What's wrong Sarah? I can sense your confusion and distress." He says in a soft and comforting voice. I lean over so my head I laying on his neck and sigh. "I don't know what to do Alo. I'm so confused about what I want to do and what I should do. I want to go with them and be near them but I don't know why." I said in an upset voice filled with tears of frustration. I hear him sigh and then look at me with knowing eyes. "Sarah, what did you feel when you first saw them and spoke with them?" he asks quietly. "I felt a strange warmth in my chest when I first laid eyes on them. And when they spoke to me both of their voices made me want to melt into a puddle." I told him while smile at the memory of the feelings. He sigh and then chuckled. I looked to him and he licked my cheek and said in an all knowing voice, "Sarah, you've found your mates."

I stared at him in shock and blinked. He saw my face and chuckled again and licked my cheek once more before saying, "Sarah, it's your choice whether or not you want to go and be with them or stay here with us. We will love you just the same." He got up and walked back to the pack. I stared at where he disappeared from and then look back out at the flowers and thought over what my brother and Remus said. Sighing I made up my mind and stood to go talk with my family.


	4. Chapter 4 New Home

Chapter 4 New Home

My family and I were now standing outside a big house made of bricks and metal. It was tall but not wide. This is where the scents of those two led us after they left the forest; we've been following it for a day. I jumped off Magena's back and walked slowly and carefully up to the door, smelling incase anything went wrong, I could smell danger. My family stayed at the forest border line, waiting for me to give the signal that everything was fine. I got all the way to the door and signaled to them to come on up.

I knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps coming and then the door slowly opened to an elder, but young enough to run around without breaking something, man with wild red hair. He looked at me confused before asking, "Yes young lady, can I help you?" I summoned all my courage before answering, "Yes sir. I'm looking for a Remus or Severus. Is there anybody here by those names?" I asked timidly. "Of course there are sweetie. Your name wouldn't happen to be Sarah would it?" he asked out of curiosity. I nodded and he looked behind me to see my family all huddle together and in defensive stance, ready to protect me. "Yes now I know your Sarah seeing as how you have wolves with you. Well unfortunately they all will have to wait outside for they won't all fit in here." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Well can one of them come in with me at least?" I asked in hope of him saying yes. He looked as if he was thinking it over, and then nodded. I looked at Alo with pleading eyes and he nodded and cam in with me. We walked through hallways after hallways and finally he led us to a door. He opened it and let Alo and I walk through it first, inside were a lot of people. My hand automatically went to the dagger at my waist and as I drew it I saw everyone pull out these sticks. Alo growled loudly and pushed me behind him and crouched defensively in front of me, hackles raised high and barring all fangs.

Suddenly Remus and Severus came into the room and saw what was happening and yelled out at the same time, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I looked at them and smiled briefly and they came up next to me and smiled back. I said in a confident voice, "I would like to accept your offer of staying with you on one condition." They beamed at me and nodded. "My family has to stay too." They looked at each other then looked behind them to another person who I did not notice or know. He heard my request and nodded at them then smiled at me and I felt my heart fluttered when he did. I realized it was the same feelings I felt for Remus and Severus and it confused me. I looked this man up and down and I saw he was handsome.

Shoulder-length black hair and a stubby beard and mustache. He walks up and stands in between Remus and Severus and puts his arms around both their waists and pecks them both on the cheek. I look away to Alo and he nods and tells me in my mind, "He is your mate as well; I can smell it on him." "You're sure Alo?" I said, unknowingly, out loud. I didn't see everyone's face go to confusion. He nodded and then licked my cheek. "Don't worry I know what I'm talking about." I shrugged and said again unknowingly out loud, "Ok if you say so." I looked back at the three men who were my supposedly mates and felt that strange unknown feeling in my chest again.


	5. Chapter 5 Mating

Chapter 5 Mating

Later after explaining everything to the everyone in the house how I had come to meet Remus and Severus and how I had come to find the house I finally went outside and led my family through the house up to a room that the third man, who I had come to find out his name was Sirius, had shown me and I left them to settle in for the night.

When I went to the room he showed me Remus and Severus and him were staying in I passed a plump women with the same red hair as the man from before and a bunch of red headed children on the stairs. When I finally made it to the room I heard strange thumping and creaking noises coming from the room. My hand went again back to the dagger at my side and I listened for any other noises. All I heard were more thump and creaks along with muffled and whispered voices. I put my hand to the door knob and slowly turned it, dagger ready to strike, and when the door was opened up enough for me to peak in, imagine my surprise when I see….

**( I thought about leaving this part in the last chapter and ending it here but the I decided not to cause I'm not going to torture you guys and gals. Enjoy)**

Remus, Severus and Sirius in a very compromising situation and oblivious to me watching. Until Sirius looks toward me and whispers for them to stop, and when they did he nodded toward me and they all saw me there staring, to shocked to move. When I finally moved I looked down to the floor and walked backward to get out but instead bumped into the wall.

Sirius detached himself from the other two and came up to me putting a hand next to my head on the wall and the other the same, trapping me. He leans down so his cheek up against mine. "Do you like what you see miss wolf girl?" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but nod. He pulls me toward the bed where Remus and Severus were continuing their mating, as I call it.

**(First sex scene sorry if it sucks but I'm going by what I would imagine my first time would being like if I was with four men. Don't like then skip.)**

Sirius leans down and kisses my cheek lightly before asking, "Do you want to join us honey?" I come back to earth for a minute to think it over before finally nodding. He smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips and slowly it turned into a kiss of passion and lust. He pulls off my deer skin top and leggings and pushes me onto the bed. He slowly starts to kiss down my neck and to my breasts, where he latches his mouth onto the left one and massages the right. I moan and pant at the heat I feel coming from him and from between my legs.

Sirius continues on down and finally reaches my nether lips and slowly works his tongue and fingers all around and inside me, stretching and preparing me. I grip the sheets by my head and arch my back, groaning loudly. Then I feel two more pair of lips on my breasts again and look down to see Severus and Remus each working a nipple with their teeth.

The pleasure was to much and I cum. I lay there panting as Sirius laps up my juices. Remus leans down and asks huskily in my ear, "Which one do you want to be your first? You're a virgin I can smell it on you." I think it over and then nod to him.

He smiles and then positions himself at my entrance and then pushes in slowly to let me adjust. I whimper at the pain I feel from the stretching. Severus leans down and kisses me deeply hoping to distract me and Sirius starts on my breasts again. When Remus was at my barrier he looks to me asking if it was ok to go on. I nod and ready myself. All of a sudden pain like no tomorrow washes over my body and couldn't help but scream out. Remus stills and waits for the pain to pass; Severus wipes away the tears I didn't know were there till I saw them on his finger.

I take a deep breath and nod to Remus to continue. At first I still feel pain but that slowly melts away into pleasure. I hear more moans and look to see Severus entering Remus and Sirius entering Severus, all of us rocking together as if dancing to a rhythm only we can hear. I feel my stomach tighten and let out a scream when I cum and feel Remus cum with me along with Severus and Sirius.

**(Ok all it's safe from here.)**

Remus pulled out of me and Severus and Sirius did the same and they all landed on the bed in different positions, Severus and Sirius on either of my sides and Remus's head on my stomach. I pant and they pant in time with me, and I weakly look to them all only to see them looking to me with love filled eyes and smiles. I smile back and whispered before passing out from exhaustion, "My mates, we are one now."


	6. Chapter 6 Angered

Chapter 6 Angered

When the early morning sun hit my face I woke up to the feeling of three pairs of arms on me. I tensed for a moment until all of the events last night came back to me, making me smile happily that I had found not one mate but three. I lightly untangled my self from them and got off the bed and when I looked back I saw all three of them snuggling up with each other, filling in the spot I was just in. I smiled and put my deer clothes back on and wrote on some paper I found that I was going to find a river to take a bath in and be back shortly. I then headed up stair to my family and when I opened the door I saw Magena was the only one up.

I smiled and motioned for her to follow me since her pups were still sleeping. We walked outside and went for a walk till we came across a pound. I stripped and jumped in and started to wash myself clean while Magena sat and watched me while licking herself clean. When I was done I decided to have a little fun with my sister and splashed her making her soaking wet. I laughed at how she looked when she's wet, like a wet rat. She playfully growled and jumped in after me and tackled me under the water.

After and hour of playing around in the water, we were tired and walked back to the house catching some rabbits for the pack and for us to eat for breakfast. When we walked through the door to the kitchen everyone stopped and looked at us and stared wide eyed. Their eyes went to our wet hair and fur to the dead animals in our hands back to us.

The same plump woman I had saw last night finally spoke up in an appalled voice, "What do you think your doing? Bringing dead animals and a mongrel in with you. It's bad enough that that hippogryph is here but now a pack of mongrels? This is too much and I'm putting foot down, they are going to be staying outside from now on." I didn't even bother holding back my growl and got up in her face and said with a snarl, "You want to repeat that lady? Those 'mongrels' as you call them happened to be my family and so if your calling them mongrels your calling me that and that don't set to well with us." She backed up with eyes wide and mouth almost to the ground. "Well I never, where are your manners young lady?"

"Manners? Ha. Never been taught and not going to be taught. We wolves don't have manners we have respect, which you obviously have none of." I said with a smirk and from behind I heard my sister laugh. I also head and smelled my mates and the rest of my family come into the kitchen. I walked over to them and kissed each of my mates on the lips, ignoring the gasps from everyone, and said, "Good morning mates, do you guys want some rabbits that we caught on our outing?" They all looked a little green when they looked at the dead animals hanging from my sister's mouth. They declined while my family jumped at the fresh meat. I smiled and picked up one and started digging in when it was yanked out of my hands by that damn woman again and burned in front of me by her using that stick again. "I will not let you sit here and eat that disgusting thing. Now I'll make you some nice breakfast and then we'll get you a bath and maybe some more decent clothing on you. Merlin knows how you're not mistaken for a prostitute. And while we do that Arthur will take your mongrel, I mean 'Family' outside where they are suppose to stay." The plump woman said in a commanding voice. But I wasn't about to listen to it.

I slowly got up and heard my pack whimper, for they could tell this was not going to end well. My mates were trying to calm me down by talking to my, or in Sirius's case kissing my neck hoping to distract me with sex. I looked at her with such hatred that I was literally shaking in anger. Everyone, but my pack and my mates, stood still, fear for if they move my anger would turn on them. I slowly pulled away from my mates and walked over to the damn woman and literally growled at her. She stood there in fear that I would kill her. I stood there for a few minutes staring at her and before she knew it I reached up and slapped her across the face leaving a nice red handprint on here cheek.

Everyone was stunned that I had slapped her. I turned around and looked to my mates and said in a calm voice, acting like nothing had happened, "I'm not real hungry anymore if anyone needs me I'll be in the room my pack is staying in." I walked upstairs and opened and slammed the door. I walked over to the corner and sat down and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Fireflies

Chapter 7 Fireflies

When I woke up it was dark out, meaning I must have slept for a long time. I looked around the room and saw my pack sleeping around me. I also noticed my mates sleeping in the corner leaning on each other. I smiled and got up carefully and walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind me.

I walked down stairs and as I did I noticed that all the lights were off and that all the doors were shuts and no light coming from underneath them. I walked outside and climbed up the side of the house and sat on the roof. I looked to the stars and sighed happily, enjoying the peace and quiet.

When I looked back to the stars again a bright light flashed before my eyes. I blinked and smiled when I saw that it was a firefly. I looked around and saw thousands more around me blinking in the night. I started to hum a song that I heard a while back that reminded me of these creatures.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  


_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

I sighed as I watched them fly away into the night. I got up and jumped down to the ground barley making a sound when I landed. As I was walking back into the house I looked up to see all 3 of my mates standing there with smile on their faces. I smiled back and walked past them, up the stairs with them on my tail. I went into their room and they followed me, I went to the corner and curled up and was trying to sleep when Severus came over picked me up and layed me on top of Sirius's chest. He got on Sirius's left and Remus on his right. I looked confused and he said, "You sleep with us in a bed not in a corner." I smiled and layed my head right under Sirius's chin and fell into a deep peaceful sleep with the men I love arms around me.


	8. Chapter 8 Annoyance and Pouncing

Chapter 8 Annoyance and Pouncing

After I woke up cuddled in between my three lovers, I easily wigged my way out and made my way toward the door when arms went around my waist. I looked back and saw all three of them looking at me with smirks on their faces.

I smirked back and walked out of the door to my packs room with them on my tail, literally. I stuck my head in and saw that no one was awake, guess I'm going hunting with my mates. I went to the kitchen and who else would be in the kitchen at six in the morning but none other then that damn woman. She hears us come in and smiles at us as if nothing happened yesterday. I glare at her and went to the back door when I hear her annoying voice again.

"And just where do you think you four are going?" She said in an annoying voice that makes you want to go up and punch the person in the face, and I still wanted to do that even when she didn't talk.

I turned and in a calm but firm voice, that showed that no matter what she says I'm doing what I want, I said, "I'm going hunting and if my mates join me great, if not then oh well. I don't control what they do and vise versa."

"You most certainly will not 'hunt'. You will sit down like a good little girl and eat a good healthy breakfast like the normal human you are and after we'll go shopping and get you some good girl clothes, maybe some dresses, and then we'll see if we can find a spell to take those monstrous ears and tail of you." She said in a little to chipper voice.

I balled my fist and clenched my teeth and looked calmly at her not saying a word. I then said, "You know I also have fangs let me show you how they work." And with that said I pounced.

Unfortunately Remus and Severus caught me and held me back. Sirius walked over to the woman and whispered something to her making her face turn red with anger. She turn tail and stormed out of the kitchen.

I calmed down and stalked out the back door and saw that the sun was peaking out. I transformed into my full wolf form. **(Pic on profile.) **I looked to my mates and saw them looking at me in awe. I nudged them and then jerked my head toward the forest, signaling that I wanted to go.

Then suddenly there were two wolves and a dog next to me. One wolf was sandy brown, **(I don't know Remus's real wolf color so I'm going with the color of his hair.) **the other was pitch black, almost like my wolf father Nova but not as dark, and the dog was a shaggy haired black on two. I barked happily and ran off into the forest to find food with them behind me.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

Chapter 9 Nightmare

I've been in this house for a few weeks now and I'm about ready to take my pack and mates far away and never look back. That woman is really tempting me to bite her head off and consume the body. She's always trying to change me by putting ridiculous outfits on me, cutting my hair to, as she puts it, 'proper young lady length of hair'.

Then she tries to boss me around, like when I come in late at night from hunting before a storm hits the next morning she tries to order me to throw out all the good meat I caught and then go bath in the confusing contraption they use called a shower or bathtub. She almost got me in there by shoving me but I was quicker and tripped her into it.

She's crazy I'll tell you that. But her pups are ok. I've made friend with the two that look alike but I can easily tell them apart by they're scent, they may look the same but their scent is entirely different from one another, but I never told them that when they asked how I tell them apart.

One night after a long day of talking to the 'twins', that was what they told me what they were, and mating with my three brilliant men, I finally laid down with them on the bed and slept peacefully, but not for very long. After about an hour of sleeping, the nightmares began.

_I was running through Bipin forest and sudden my human parents, my wolf parent, my wolf siblings and my mates appeared in front of me. I looked at them confused wondering what they were doing here when both set of my parents were dead and my family was off warm and cozy asleep in bed back at the house._

_I took a step forward toward them when their normal looking bodies disappeared and was replaced with rotting corpses. I jumped back in fright and suddenly couldn't move a muscle. They came around me in a circle and started to yell things at my, like It's my fault their dead and suffering or how could I cause such pain around the ones I supposedly love._

_I tried to move, to run, but I couldn't next thing I know I was on the ground and my human family was kicking and punching me while my wolf family was biting every inch of me. I screamed and screamed but they didn't seem to care, in fact it seem to encourage them to hurt me more till I would stop screaming once and for all._

_All of a sudden the pain and abuse stopped and I could move. I got up and was surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness. Then I heard my family's voices telling me how I am alone and will always be alone. I looked around to find out where they were but I couldn't see anything, not eve my own hands in front of me. I started to hyperventilate and felt a sudden pain in my heart. I got on my knees and cried and screamed into the eternal darkness._

I shot up in the bed with a scream and sob on my lips and saw my mate bolting into the room along with my sibling. When I saw then I got into a corner and started to growl at them, not really thinking straight. I suddenly feel a sharp pain go though all of my head and I put my hands to my head and clutch them there closing my eyes trying to will the pain away.

I feel hands on my shoulder and voices but I can't make out what they're saying, all I feel is pain. I look up and see my mates and Alo looking at me with fear and concern, I smile painfully at them and whisper, "I'm sorry I hurt you all so much with my presence." And then all I see is the familiar darkness that invaded my nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10 Intruders and Let It All Out

Chapter 10 Intruders and Let It All Out.

_I was floating in the darkness, numb. I just wanted to lay there forever; I didn't want to go back for fear of either pain or rejection. I suddenly felt warmth around me and opened my eye to see a bright light. I was falling slowly to the floor when I finally opened my eyes fully, and when I looked down to my body I saw a pure white dress and barefoot.  
_

_I looked up to see that I was in Bipin forest. I saw strange figures looking like another wolf pack walking around my home. I suddenly felt that sharp pain in my head again and I noticed it happened when these figures got closer to where my pack would stay in the forest._

I growled in angers and went to lunge but woke up in my bed howling in anger. Remus and Severus and Sirius came running in at hearing my howl. They sat down asking my thousands of different of questions until I heard, "ENOUGH!"

I looked up to see a man standing there with dark brown hair and a stance that just screamed protective brother. I suddenly realized he had ears and a tail like me and knew automatically that it was my brother Alo. I smiled at him and suddenly remembered why I passed out and scream out to him, "THE FOREST IS UNDER ATTACK!"

He frowned at me and said in a calm voice, "I know, and I took care of it." I looked at him in question and he answered, "The outcast pack was lurking around. And I not being full alpha couldn't make them leave."

I looked at him for all of two seconds before getting out of bed and heading out the door. My mates were running behind me trying to get me to go back to bed but I turned around and said to them, "My home is being invaded and you will not stop me from going and taking care of this situation." They gave in and decided to join me to make sure I wouldn't further hurt myself.

As we got close to the area I remember the outcast pack being in I heard what sounded like two pups laughing and joking. I recognized one as Magena's pups, Etu, but not the other pup. And that's when I realized that this pup smelled of outcast. I growled and found the clearing they were in and watched for a moment, signaling the other to stay back and to keep quiet.

**(AN Here comes a little part I borrowed from the lion king 2)**

I watched as Etu tried to get this girl pup to play tag but she didn't seem to understand. So Etu settled for wrestling and she seemed to understand but ones she got into position I transformed and leaped forward and growled menacingly toward her, while covering Etu with my body. She coward as a male wolf appeared out of nowhere jumping over her, copying me in the stance, covering her with his body. We growled at each other and then I recognized the male and said, "Bodolf."

Bodolf the leader of the outcast wolf pack. A pack my father had named when they became outcast from our pack. Bodolf always tried to take alpha position from father but always lost and soon left with his supporters vowing to come back and defeat him. But when he heard of my father's passing he came back when I was 14 and tried to take alpha position from me but still loss to me. Afterwards I banished him and his pack from the forest and set a penalty for if they returned.

Bodolf saw that it was me and said in a sickening happy voice, "Sarah?" And dropped into attacking stance. But soon realized I wasn't alone. My family had joined me in defense stance and my mates transformed and were right behind me. "Alo." He said in his way of a greeting to my brother, which would be in a bored tone. "Bodolf." Alo mocked back at him. Pallaton decided to jump in and say in a playful tone, "Pallaton, Koko, great now that we all have introduced ourselves….GET OUT OF OUR FOREST."

Bodolf turned to Pallaton with anger in his eyes and said, "Your forest? These grounds belong to me." "I banished you from this forest now you and your pup, get out!" I said in the same anger he use and leaned forward to meet him face to face. My mates faces held shock to see me in my alpha position.

He smirked and walked around the pup saying, "Oh haven't you met my daughter, Lupa. I hand chose her out of my liter to follow in my paw prints and become alpha of this forest." I growled in anger at the pup and watched as she shook like a leaf.

Koko snorted and said, "That's not an alpha that a little itty bitty mouse." Bodolf looked on in anger and said, "Lupa was that last born before my mate passed away because we have little food and less water." He looked at us in a way hoping to get pity, he found none.

"You know the penalty I set for your return here." I reminded him. "But the child does not!" He said to me as he walks up behind his pup. "However, if you need your pound of flesh and fur, here." He uses his snout to push his shaking daughter toward my feet. I looked to him in shock that he would offer up his own daughter to satisfy a penalty. He grinned knowingly that I wouldn't kill a pup.

I looked back to the pup that was starting to whimper and turned away saying, "Take her and get out with your pack. We're finished here, and if I ever see you here again I'm coming for your blood." I walked over to Etu and picked him up with my teeth by the scruff of his neck.

Bodolf smirked and did the same for Lupa and walked off in the direction out of my forest. I walked into the direction giving Etu to his parents and continue walking on, not even realizing that my mates were trying to get my attention to get me to explain what just happened, so Alo took over and explained and the rest of the trip home was quiet.

When we walked through the door I didn't even bother changing back until I got to my room where I went to the corner and sat down. My mates came in and tried to come near me but I growled in warning not to come any closer right now. They stopped and Remus whispered to me, "We're here if you need us." Then they stripped down to their boxers and went and laid on the bed all facing toward me, their faces holding concern.

**AN Here I played Sarah Polley – Courage I think it fits perfectly here.**

As I sat there I thought about my parent, human and wolf, and my family and my mates and everything. I was so full of anger toward an old enemy that I was driving my family away. I sighed and stood feeling my mates eyes follow me. I walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed fearing I would let me anger get the best of me and hurt them. They each pulled me to them and held me to them.

Severus whispered in my ear, "You've had to grow up so fast and you didn't even have time to grieve properly over you real parents and wolf parents. I think you've earned the right to let loose any feelings you've been holding back." I felt Remus and Sirius nod, and took their advice and let the angry and sad tears fall. They held me tighter as my whole body shook from the years of pent up and held back dam of emotion burst forth.

I heard the door open and knew my pack had come to comfort me. They all laid down around the bad and just laid there giving my non-verbal comfort. Sirius put up a silencing spell and leaned over and kissed my wet cheek and said, "Let it all out darling, it's good for the soul to cleanse it with some crying." And that got me into a new crying spree but with vocal screams into the air.

After awhile we hadn't moved my mates looked down to see that I had let it all out and fell right asleep with a calming look on my face. They smiled and whispered goodnight to each other and my pack and droftend off into dream land with me.


	11. Chapter 11 Fears and Summons

Chapter 11

Fears and Summons

It had been a week since our 'visitors' had come the forest. A lot has happen in that week as well. A boy named Harry Potter had come to the house. Apparently he was Sirius's godson. He was a little nervous around me at first because of my ears and my family, but soon became comfortable around us once he got to know us.

I had also finally broken down to my mates about taking a shower instead of going to the pond all the time, although I do go there to wash off the soapy smell every now and then. But I drew the line at eating their ruined meat and wearing their itchy and too tight clothes.

I was now currently walking down the stairs to go out the back and hunt again for the pups when I heard a rustling sound come from one of the rooms. I went through the door I heard the noise come from and saw cabinets and drawers covering the room. I saw one of the drawers shake and went over and pulled it open.

Next thing I know an image of myself and my pack and mates are in front of me. Image-me walked over to my pack and then before I could fully comprehend what was going on the image changed before my eyes and it was now an image of me standing over my mates and packs bodies covered head to toe in their blood with an evil grin on my face as I watch them take their last breaths.

I felt like I couldn't breath and then I started to scream at the top of my lungs letting all my powers loose at once, just trying to get the image to stop. The image was gone and everything was rattling, but I couldn't notice because all I could see was that horrible picture playing over in my head.

All of a sudden I'm floating in the air as my power overtakes me and I start to lose control. I could hear voice calling my name but I couldn't see them again all I saw was the scene over and over again. I'm suddenly dragged to the ground and a heavy weight is put on my chest. I open my eyes to see Alo on my chest and Remus, Sirius and Severus looking at me in worry.

After telling them what happened they told me it was a creature called a 'boggart' and its purpose was to scare everything it comes across using it's worst fears, which in my case was becoming out of control and killing all my loved ones.

A few days later I was in the living room cuddling up with Remus as he was reading a book to me; Sirius and Severus were playing a game called chess, it was quite funny because they were accusing each other of cheating. My pack had gone for a run to give me and my boys some time alone. I was just about to fall asleep when Alo comes back but in human form. I sit up and look at him and then the person, who until now I had not notice, come in behind him. I automatically knew who he was and why he was here.

He cleared his throat took out a scroll and read, "Dear Alpha Female Sarah, It is with most pleasure to ask you to attend this years council. We also hear you have acquired three mates; you may bring them as well to the council but unfortunately your pack will have to stay this time except for Alo. Hope to see you there, High Councilman." He rolled the scroll back up and nodded to Alo and me and vanished.

I sat there thinking about what they could possible want me there for, they've never asked me to come but only one time and that was just to recognize that I had taken my father's place at the council should they need me, and they haven't until now.

I looked to Alo and he nodded signaling he would go with me. I looked to my boys and when they finally got over the shock they smiled at said they go with me.

**Sorry it's short but I'm sick and I only got enough energy to write this much. I'll get more up soon.**


End file.
